


A Very Chiss Consummation

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Rare Pairs Collection (NC-17) [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Chiss Politics, Exchange Assignment, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Mating Rituals, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2018, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Eli prepares for his secret diplomatic mission to the Chiss Ascendancy…by consummating a life mate partnership with Thrawn.





	A Very Chiss Consummation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RightHandofFenHarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightHandofFenHarel/gifts).



“Are you certain?”

Eli Vanto smiled and nodded his acquiesce. He’d never been more certain.

Had anyone asked them, of course, they would have insisted that this ritual of consummation was a matter of necessity. No secret foreign envoy to the isolationist Chiss Ascendancy, no matter how highly placed among his own Galactic Empire he might be, could be guaranteed safety. But the life mate of an esteemed member of the Expansionary Defense Fleet, on the other hand? One who could prove himself to the relevant authorities with the usual biochemical marker on his person? Now, _that_ was a completely different story. Such an exalted status was not without its attendant rights and privileges, and the Chiss were not barbarians.

The expansive bed in the newly appointed Grand Admiral Thrawn’s private quarters on Coruscant was soft and luxurious; the afternoon sunlight filtered through cathedral-style transparisteel windows was warm and mellow. The air was a suspension of excited anticipation and sensuous languor. Desire was a sweet ache tensing the muscles. Eli ran feather-light fingers over his scrotum, already high and tight against the base of the shaft, and over the erection which lay against his belly, giving into the temptation to pull on it once, firmly, foreskin stretched and retracted.

Thrawn knelt down between Eli’s outspread legs and began to prepare him. The lubricant gel was cool against his sensitive flesh, and he shivered reflexively, chuckling, and then relaxed deliberately into Thrawn’s gentle, exploratory touch. Eli had never done anything like this before, not even alone and in private, and they were resolved to take it slowly. And besides, the mechanics as explained to him had been rather…alarming. However, Thrawn had assured him that being marked would not cause pain and that, further, he had no intention of hurting Eli—full stop.

A tiny line appeared between Thrawn’s pronounced brow, and his eyes were heavy-lidded and intent with concentration. The entirety of Thrawn’s formidable intellect was focused on Eli, that was abundantly clear, and it was, to Eli’s mind, intensely arousing. It made him wet; he was leaking. He moaned, canting his hips upward in unmistakable invitation, and was rewarded by a sudden flare of molten heat in Thrawn’s gaze and a deep purple flush to the edges of the outer lobes of Thrawn’s as of yet untouched _fara_.

“I think I’m ready,” Eli announced, his voice high and a bit short of breath. He did his level best to project confidence in his own self-assessment.

“Yes, I think you are,” Thrawn agreed.

***

_Excerpted from the personal writings of Commander Eli Vanto, circa 2 BBY:_

`The primordial function of the _sys’m_ , or “marking,” for anatomically modern Chiss is not known. The well-understood alterations to the lymphatic system and other selected tissues of the receptive partner after penetrative sexual intercourse provide no evident immunological or other advantage, despite lasting in the majority of cases for months if not years. Indeed, the most compelling explanation of the _sys’m_ is that it is simply a vestigial biochemical process inherited from pre-vertebrate ancestors which persists because it has acquired cultural utility, thereby increasing reproductive fitness.`

`The technological advances necessary to detect the presence of a _sys_ , or “mark,” and to accurately match it with a specific individual have existed in Chiss society for a minimum of forty-thousand standard years, and the societal consequences have been myriad. Among the most interesting is the role of _sys’m_ in the legal recognition of mated life pairs, including same-sex mated life pairs, and the various statutory claims which may be made on the basis of a proven _sys_.`

***

The five lobes of Thrawn’s _fara_ were engorged and stiff with blood, but they were still tightly closed around the coiled inner shaft, like the bud of an oblong flower. This configuration, Eli realized, would make the initial penetration much easier.

As Eli settled his legs around Thrawn’s waist, Thrawn lined himself up and began to push. The muscle spasmed and resisted for a moment before yielding suddenly, allowing Thrawn to sink in deep, until his groin was flush with Eli’s.

Eli gasped, and Thrawn froze, waiting for him to adjust. The pleasure was sharp as a vibroblade; the feeling of fullness was exquisite. He was leaking even more profusely. He wriggled, eager for the friction of lovemaking, and gave his erection a few more pulls.

“Eli,” Thrawn said, low and intimate. Gods, Eli loved how Thrawn said his name! And Thrawn’s expression became…hmm, how strange…as he added some additional words in Cheunh, encouragement or praise, most likely, too fast for Eli to translate properly.

“I think I’m ready,” Eli said again.

“Yes, I think you are.”

They embraced, chest touching chest, kissing and caressing and holding each other close as Thrawn’s hips pulled back and began a slow, steady, driving rhythm. Eli delighted in the feel of the _fara_ against his sensitive inner walls, each lobe individually defined and shifting slightly with each in and out, in and out, in and out movement. Thrawn was hitting Eli’s prostate too—so steady, so controlled! The pleasure was so intense it was stealing his breath. Ah, well, of course Thrawn was as perfect at the art of making love as he was at everything else. And speaking of art appreciation…

“You are very beautiful like this,” Thrawn murmured, his mouth shaping the words against Eli’s so that Eli felt and tasted them more than he heard them.

“Mmm.” He’d never been called “beautiful” before; he didn’t quite know what to say. It pleased him, though. Eli kissed Thrawn with renewed ardor, canting his hips upwards, welcoming each thrust as it descended.

And, was it Eli’s imagination? The _fara_ felt like it was growing thicker and longer. No, it definitely wasn’t Eli’s imagination, and Thrawn was accelerating the pace of their lovemaking, fast and frantic now. He broke their kiss and buried his face into Eli’s neck. He was panting; heat rose off of his skin like a fever. Ah ha! Yes, he was close, very, very close.

Thrawn gave one last, mighty thrust, and the five lobes of the _fara_ twisted open, stretching Eli unimaginably, ecstatically wide, and the inner shaft sprang free with a powerful gush of semen, and a second, and a third, that Eli felt all the way up in his _throat_.

“T-Thrawn!” he cried out. He thought he could feel his body’s tissues absorbing, responding, transforming. Marked. He was being marked. The realization was overwhelming.

Together, they laced their fingers around Eli’s erection and, while they were still joined below, brought him to his own gushing orgasm.

***

_Excerpted from the personal writings of Commander Eli Vanto, circa 2 BBY:_

`Marriage for the purpose of forging a political alliance between the families of spouses is not practiced among the Chiss. Any child, whether born in or out of wedlock, is assigned automatic membership to its maternal clan. Later in life, that child may succeed in winning membership on the basis of merit to a different clan, which may or may not be the paternal clan. A Chiss child is given no preferential treatment whatsoever when making an application for merit adoption to the paternal clan.`

`There is, however, well established legal provision for allocation of limited membership privileges to both spouses and offspring in the form of bye-membership to a proven life mate’s clan if both halves of a pair do not already share clan membership. This has several purposes, the most obvious related to co-habitation, since only a recognized clan member may reside within clan territory. Further, in the event of the death or disappearance of a life mate or parent, survivors may utilize a clan bye-membership in order to assert ownership over the lost family member’s properties and personal effects or, in the extreme case, to prevent forcible eviction from clan territory.`

***

They’d lain intertwined, their closeness a joy, a comfort, to Eli’s spirit until Thrawn’s _fara_ had retracted, shrunken, and slipped out of Eli’s body, its lobes again closed. Eli sighed regretfully, already feeling the loss.

“So, it’s done then?” he asked, his tone of voice deliberately light.

“Yes, as much as can be done, given the circumstances,” Thrawn confirmed. “The mark should make your involuntary repatriation to the Empire politically unfeasible, though some of my enemies will undoubtedly call for it. But the Ruling Clans must respect the rule of law or lose their mandate, and they will not wish to lose their mandate over one such as you.”

“That’s fortunate…I guess.” Eli sighed. Leave it to Thrawn to make their first post-coital discussion one about political strategy. And nothing like being told with characteristic Chiss bluntness that you’ll be safe because you’re insignificant. Eli knew what he was signing up for in agreeing to be marked ahead of this diplomatic mission. Logically, he knew Thrawn cared about him. So why was he feeling shortchanged?

“You are dissatisfied.” It was an observation, not a question.

“I just…well.” There was no point in prevaricating. “I’ve been focused on my career in the Imperial Navy these past years and gave no real consideration to marriage or family. But I _never_ would have imagined entering into conjugal relations for the sake of politics.”

Thrawn’s crimson eyes narrowed. “The Chiss do not make political marriages. I thought I explained this to you already.”

Eli emitted a sharp, bitter bark of laughter, and, with a huff, rolled over onto his side, his back to Thrawn. “Funny, weren’t we just discussing how being marked will improve my position as a foreign diplomatic envoy?”

Thrawn’s arm slipped underneath Eli’s arm to wrap around his chest. The palm of his hand, warm and smooth, rested directly over Eli’s heart. It was an undeniably tender gesture. “You are my mate,” he said plainly, like that explained everything.

“And so?” Eli was stubborn; he would not be moved.

“You are my mate,” he repeated, “and you carry a part of me within you. Although I cannot carry your mark as you carry mine, I would also wish to hold you inside of me.”

Hey, wait. Was he saying what Eli thought he was saying? Incredulous, Eli flipped back over to face Thrawn. Thrawn drew their bodies close, wrapping himself around Eli rubbing their groins together suggestively. What Eli saw blossom in the normally impassive Thrawn’s expression made his heart race, and the sudden surge of renewed arousal was enough to make him dizzy.

“Are you certain?” Eli asked.

But he already knew the answer.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on November 22, 2018.


End file.
